2010-11 MJHL Alumni News
in the News May *Travis Hamonic signed a three year entry level contract with the New York Islanders. NHL Entry Draft *Micheal Ferland picked by Calgary, Brendan O’Donnell by Tampa Bay, and Peter Stoykewych by Atlanta. July *Steve MacIntyre signed a one year contract with the Edmonton Oilers. *Brodie Dupont signed a one-year two-way contract with the New York Rangers. *Triston Grant signed a one-year two-way contract with the Florida Panthers. *Brock Trotter signed a two-year contract with the Dinamo Riga of the KHL. August *Detroit Red Wings re-sign Darren Helm to a two year contract. October *Garnet Exelby signed to a PTO (professional tryout) contract by Rockford IceHogs of the AHL. *Ed Belfour inducted in to the University of North Dakota Hockey Hall of Fame. *Darcy Hordichuk traded by the Vancouver Canucks to the Florida Panthers. November *Ryan Garbutt selected ECHL Player of the Week (11/7). *Brendan Shinnimin played for the WHL All-Stars in the CHL Canada-Russia Series. *Travis Hamonic made his NHL debut on November 24 with the New York Islanders. *Garnet Exelby signed a one-year two-way contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. December *Ryan Garbutt signed a contract with Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. *Reave MacKinnon named Northeast-10 Conference Player of the Week (12/13). January *Matt Calvert made his NHL debut January 7 with the Columbus Blue Jackets at Anaheim, and the very next night in Los Angeles, he scored his first NHL goal on Jonathan Quick. *Brodie Dupont made his NHL debut on January 22 with the New York Rangers. *Nick Lazorko named ECAC East Rookie of the Week (1/24). *Aaron Lewadniuk played in ECHL All-Star Game. February *Travis Hamonic scored his first NHL goal on February 1st against Atlanta Thrashers. *Mike Keane had his No. 12 jersey retired by the AHL's Manitoba Moose. *Dustin Korlak played in the Oberliga All-Star Game. *On February 25, Matt Calvert scored a natural hat-trick, it was the first 3 goal game of his NHL career. *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association co-Player of the Week (2/27). *Jonathon Lawrence selected OUA East nominee for Randy Gregg Award. *Shane Hnidy signed a contract with the Boston Bruins for the balance of the season. *Jeff Penner traded to the Minnesota Wild by the Boston Bruins. March *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team, and All-Rookie Team with Kelly Andrew. *Dane Crowley and Blair Macaulay named to CWUAA Second All-Star Team. *Gardiner MacDougall guided the University of New Brunswick to the CIS Men’s Hockey Championship. *Taylor Dickin, Chay Genoway, and the North Dakota Fighting Sioux won the WCHA Championship. *Brendan Shinnimin named to WHL Western Conference Second All-Star Team. *Deven Dubyk selected Canadian Hockey League Goaltender of the Week (3/20). April *Carson McMillan made his NHL debut on April 3 with the Minnesota Wild, scoring a goal. *Chay Genoway signed a one-year entry level contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Travis Zajac played for Team Canada at the World Hockey Championship. May *Luke Paulsen and the Kootenay Ice won the Western Hockey League Championship. June *Shane Hnidy and the Boston Bruins won the Stanley Cup. *Ed Belfour named to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Final Face Off *Myles Cameron *Brian Lunney *Ted Kelly *Reg Jeffrey *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] National Hockey League Professional *Mikael Bedard *David Brown *Garnet Exelby *Ryan Garbutt *Triston Grant *Eli Halcrow *Dustin Korlak *Jordan Lane *Dan Lind *David Lawrence *Aaron Lewadniuk *Kyle Lundale *Ryan Menei *Jeff Penner *Rick St. Croix *Cody Straker *Robin Thomson *Brock Trotter *Calin Wild *Kip Workman *Zeanan Ziemer Major Junior *Darren Bestland *Travis Brown *Paul Ciarelli *David Conrad *T.J. Constant *Ryan Dech *Jordan DePape *Deven Dubyk *Joel Edmundson *Micheal Ferland *Matt Franczyk *Zach Franko *Rene Hunter *John Lawrence *Jens Meilleur *Evan Morden *Luke Paulsen *Chad Robinson *Brendan Shinnimin *Michael Sofillas *Paul Sohor *Brock Sutherland *Brenden Walker University & College *T.J. Ahvenniemi *David Aime *Kelly Andrew *Brendan Arniel *Brendan Baumgartner *Joe Becker *Chris Benias *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Jimmy Carter *Blake Chartier *Anthony Collins *Sean Collins *Del Cowan *Shawn Crawford *Dane Crowley *Jordan Cyr *Mitch Czibere *Jesse Deckert *Eric Delong *Taylor Dickin *Tyler Dittmer *Ryan Dreger *Riley Dudar *Nick Dvorak *Drew Ellement *Cody Esposito *Graham Fast *Pat Flynn *Tom Frasz *Kendrew Friesen *Chay Genoway *Justin Giesbrecht *Ryan Griffiths *Cody Gross *Lindsey Gullett *Blair Hawes *Shael Hechter *Mike Hellyer *Kent Henry *Eric Herbel *Spencer Hoehn *Kyle Howarth *Dan Hrabowych *Matt Jacobucci *Bryce Lamb *Jonathon Lawrence *Nick Lazorko *Justin Leclerc *Matt Lowry *Mitch Lutz *Blair Macaulay *Joel Malchuk *Cam McGeough *Travis Mealy *Darren Miller *Joey Moggach *Michael Palmiscno *Wes Pawluk *Adam Pleskach *Adrian Rubeniuk *Myles Rumsey *Josh Schappert *Carter Selinger *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Chris Sinclair *Mike Sirant *Philippe St. Laurent *Caleb Suderman *Zach Tully *Jacob Verheyden *Jared Walker *Dan Watt *Mac Williams *Shay Wirll Category:MJHL alumni